No Call List
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Sure give the blond another chance – not like she hadn't already gone down that road before. She gave her chance after chance, as she begged for her to see reason and speak to her. But Emma didn't, not then. And now she wants to come back, like nothing ever happened.


A/N: Some SQ Drama for ya ;) Let me know if you like and want to read more

"Mom… your phone's ringing again."

Regina blinked and paused her steps, taking a broken breath.

"Henry, let it go to voicemail."

Henry looked at the screen light up again, his finger lagging over the answer slide bar.

Regina closed her eyes.

Henry glanced up.

"Mom, she's sorry… you should try talking to her…"

Regina closed her eyes as she clenched her fists and bit her cheek.

Sure give the blond another chance – not like she hadn't already gone down that road before. She gave her chance after chance, cutting her emotions up on the inside just to let the blond once again rip out her heart with the attachments still dangling, as she begged for her to see reason and speak to her.

But Emma didn't, not then. And now she wants to come back, like nothing ever happened…

7 Months Earlier

Regina's fretting over her outfit, she's never gone to a concert before. But after the mess that Emma's love life had been lately she needed to go out… to a concert. And Regina was the lucky friend she asked to go.

Regina smoothed her hands over her dress one more time, she was getting fat, or so she thought looking at her reflection sideways. Her hands shook slightly. They were leaving StoryBrooke and heading for a bigger city to reach a concert venue to listen to some music group she had never heard of. Emma was so excited when she found the tickets the other day, Regina could hardly say no.

She looked at her reflection. She looked about as beautiful as ever, but she was ashamed at the fear in her eyes. She had been a queen damn it, why did the idea of a concert venue make her feel exposed.

The doorbell rang all too soon. She wasn't ready, she couldn't do this.

She heard Emma rushing up the stairs. Her feet pounding against the wood in her haste.

Regina closed her eyes and waited, when the door didn't open and not even a knock was heard. She opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it, startling the blond on the other side.

"Oh hey!" Emma was still catching her breath. She extended her hand with a t-shirt.

"Wow, you look beautiful…"

Regina hugged herself with one arm lightly, smiling a little at the compliment.

"Thank you dear… what is this?" Her eyes widening at the black shirt Emma was extending to her.

"Oh I… it's for you, if you… ya know. Want to wear it. But you look great…"

Regina looked at Emma's attire. Black band shirt, dark jeans and her blue leather jacket. Regina looked at her cocktail dress and blushed.

"I guess I don't know what to wear to a concert…" She felt embarrassed. She also knew she wasn't a kid anymore, she probably was too old to be cool and too dumb to even know what to wear to a stupid...

"Gina," Emma reached out and grabbed her arm when she realized the woman seemed to be traveling miles away from herself.

"There's no rule. You can wear what you are wearing or you can bring a pair of pants and a jacket and slip into that shirt. I'm just excited to be going with you." Emma pulled her lightly and Regina accepted the hug.

Emma felt the brunette's chest tremble against her own.

"Are you sure you still want to go with me…" her voice was hushed and mumbled.

Emma grabbed her shoulders and held her back to look at the darker woman.

"We don't have to go Regina…." Emma earnestly flashed a half-baked smile.

Regina shook her head, removing Emma's hands.

"No Emma, I said I would go, we're going. It's just one concert, how bad can it be."

Emma chuckled and tackled Regina, "I promise you'll have fun."

…..

Regina watched as Emma handed their tickets over and they beeped. Regina had opted to change into the tshirt and dark jeans, copying Emma's look didn't seem to be like a bad idea.

She nervously twisted her hands when she saw all of the people inside, until Emma grabbed her hand.

"It's ok. Let's grab a drink and find our seats." Emma figured the quicker she could get Regina to sit, the quicker Regina would start to feel at ease.

They grabbed two beer mixtures – Emma forgetting Regina didn't particularly like beer.

But the brunette clutched it to her chest anyway as Emma led them to their seats. They had a pretty good view of the stage head on, they would be able to see everything.

Regina downed her drink. And started to relax. Emma was surprised that Regina either knew a few songs or had done her research.

She had never seen Regina cut loose like this – even tipsy at the Rabbit Hole. It must have been a combination of new surroundings and no one that knew her here, no one but Emma.

Emma smiled and watched Regina dance, then it happened. Regina turned to her and smiled. Her face a beacon of light. And as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear the lights made her hair glow blue for a moment and Emma felt her world stop.

Regina Mills, may not just be her best friend.

…..

6 months.

Regina had been having a rough time lately. She had actually taken a day or two off of work, and that just wasn't like the mayor.

Emma knew that Henry must be hiding something. But the kid was uncharistically silent about his mother.

(abortion week before the concert)

Regina moped around her house. She just didn't have it in her to go to work today. She felt super emotional again and her insides were aching. But she knew she had healed, it was all in her head.

She attempted to make tea again, as the first one she made had spilled as she heard a car door close.

She glanced up and peaked her head into the hall.

The door rattled slightly, and she watched as a certain blond walked in through her front door.

Green eyes shot up over a plastic bag to connect with hers.

"Oh good your home." She kicked the door closed with her boot and shut it a little louder then she meant to.

Regina crossed her arms and an eye brow arched high.

"Miss Swan what are you…"

Emma scooted past her and into the kitchen.

"Thought I could use a break from work today, and seeing as you weren't around yet again to drag off with me, I thought I would swing by and invite myself to a baking party."

Regina turned and followed Emma, peaking into the bag as Emma moved a few items to the fridge.

"Red velvet mix, funfetti?" She started lining the items out.

Emma shrugged. "I wanted cupcakes…"

Regina pulled out a bottle and gave Emma a hard glare.

"Not in my house…"

Emma groaned.

"Regina…. Come on. There's no way you have a few bottles of cider all ready to go, I would love if you do but you only make it for special occasions now that you're on your health kick…"

And Emma's eyes popped open wide as Regina reached in the cabinet and pulled out two bottles.

"Or never mind, cider it is…"

They didn't talk much as they began to bake. Regina quickly threw out the idea of baking per the box instructions and was adding a few items of her own.

Emma took over as cider pourer and ingredient fetcher.

Regina only had a single glass by the time the cupcakes were done.

"Regina, come onnnn, catch up will you."

Regina rolled her eyes and shoved a cupcake, newly frosted into Emma's mouth. And busted out laughing at Emma's face and it's comical aggravation at Regina's attempts to shut her up.

Regina took off running through the house and Emma followed, knocking her over into the couch as the Latina yelped.

Emma reached for her feet as Regina raised a hand.

"Not if you want to live Emma."

Emma smirked and made a half assed move for Regina's feet.

Regina's glare faltering.

Emma offered her her hand and together they collected cupcakes and cider and returned to the big plush couch in the living room to relax.

30 minutes later had Regina a bit smashed and Emma well into being tipsy. After a few silly questions and jokes the talks seemed to stray a bit deeper. A game of twenty questions ensued.

Emma was trying to shake Regina's recent moods but her gentle nudging at finding the reason wasn't working, and drunk Emma was never patient.

"Come on. You never take sick days, you seem fine to me. We had a great time at the concert last month, what has gotten into you…"

Regina snorted and blew out a breath.

"More like what has been taken out of me…"

Emma's brows furrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean? What happened?"

Regina sighed.

"Just like your mother, always so pushy."

When Regina didn't continue Emma grabbed her hand.

"Gina seriously what happened, you can tell me…"

Regina shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing Emma it's not a big deal…"

Emma rolled her eyes, retreating and knocking the rest of her drink back.

"Fine don't tell me. It's not like I didn't ever save your life, or cover for you when you needed to hide from knock off Robin coming around. It's not like you have cancer…"

Her heart started pounding away.

"Oh my god. No…. you don't, do you have cancer?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Emma don't be ridiculous – I would have told you…"

Emma shook her head and jumped up.

"Well you're not telling me now so what is it? Oh my god how long do you have? Did you know before the concert…."

Emma's mind was spinning out of control, until Regina was fed up with her.

"I had an abortion alright?! Now can you please sit down…."

Regina realized her outburst and cleared her throat, clumsily grabbing her glass again.

"Now can we please move on…."

Emma grabbed her hand and moved her glass back to the table.

Regina didn't want to turn to her.

Emma just sat there looking around the room, everything seemed sharper.

"Robin?"

Regina nodded.

"The one you had me bring back to Storybrooke actually."

Emma smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Shit."

Regina's eyes were welling with tears.

"I didn't want to… I didn't want to raise it alone… I wasn't ready for a baby…"

Emma reached for her.

"Hey it's ok. Really, it is."

Regina's face contorted in pain.

Emma tried again, "At least it wasn't the real Robin right?" She tried a lame smile.

Regina shook her head and the tears kept falling.

"His sperm was real enough. I should have kept it… what was I thinking…"

Emma set a hand on Regina's cheek.

"No Regina. You did what you needed to, for you."

Regina closed her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

Emma sighed, "If it helps, I almost didn't have Henry… I'm glad I did but I knew I was going to give him up. I wasn't ready for a kid either…"

Regina opened her eyes.

"It's ok to not be ready Gina. Ok? I'll help keep you busy promise."

Regina nuzzled into Emma and Emma started to ramble on about things they should do together to stay busy. This was also the first sleepover the two had ever had.

Emma rose early and cooked for Regina.

Regina blushed when she realized she must have stripped somewhere in the evening. She held the blanket placed over her to her chest. Her head pounded lightly, not too badly but an ache was there. She took a deep breath as she smelled greasy food being prepared.

Emma walked out a moment later with food on plates and napkins, running back to grab glasses of orange juice and then coffee.

Regina sighed in relief as she took her first bite forgetting that Emma was still there and she sat naked beneath her draped blanket.

Emma leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll be ok you know…"

Regina nodded her head and tried to smile.

Emma shook her head, her light waves illuminating with the natural light pouring into the room.

"You don't have to pretend for me."

Regina didn't respond she just finished eating.

Emma took the dishes and started to clean. Regina headed upstairs with the intention of putting some clothing on. Instead when she reached her room she sat on her plush rug and leaning her back against her bed. She lay her head back for only a moment and the next thing she knew Emma was lightly shaking her and calling her name.

"Hey you, time for bed ok?"

Regina couldn't keep her eyes open and grumbled.

Emma lifted her form the blanket falling away, the brunette not even noticing.

Emma tucked Regina in and felt a tight grip around her wrist. She knew she shouldn't but she lay on top of the covers and wrapped and arm around the woman tucked in.

Emma stayed the day. When Regina awoke there were words, there were touches. There were promises of support, friendship. Did she dare hope, maybe a bit more.

Then Emma did what she always did.

She ran.

Pleading –

Regina called. She texted. She got on social media. She left notes.

She heard not one word from Emma.


End file.
